halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Almatus
"Almatus began as a bread-basket world. Commonly compared to Harvest and Arcadia; Almatus was similarly peaceful up until the insurrection broke out. Full on Rebellion in 2525 wreaked havoc upon the colony as its two major cities were polarized towards and against secession. The Covenant's onslaught into Human Space quickly prompted the sovereign colony to go dark Colonial History Establishment Almatus was established in 2424 within the Outer Colonies of the UEG during a second boom of colonial growth beyond the Inner Colonies. The namesake of the planet comes from the Latin term for builders, alme, and the Latin term for safe, tutum, symbolic of building a safe place for Humanity among the outer reaches of the cosmos. The idealist and poetic population began as three colony ships who arrived bearing 33,000 colonists of various backgrounds, all sharing the idea to start a new world which would offer comfort and security to their fellow man. Early Development (2424-2494) The first several decades of Almatus history was filled with the agrarian endeavors of the colony as it became one of the more noteworthy agriculture suppliers to the UEG. Almatus rich and expansive valleys and fertile plains were the staple of the Almatus economy, which funded large metropolises. Almatus grew to rival even some Inner Colonies. The beauty of Almatus brought many new colonists ranging from 26th century hippies hoping to escape the Inner Colonies to political elites on vacations with their mistresses. Insurrection (2494-2525) While the Insurrection was still building up to its ultimate burst in 2494 Almatus had begun to swell with similar disdain for the UEG. The Colonists were outraged, not from their own conditions but for those of others among the Outer Colonies. Fear that such oppression if allowed to continue would spread across Human Space Almatus populations were split in support of or against the UEG. Two major cities on Almatus; Pompeii, the capitol of the planet and Herakles, a large neighboring city, went into conflict in 2503 when the polarization of Almatus population boiled over into riots on both sides. As a small death toll began to build Almatus agreed to restructure its own colonial government to be more representative of its population and advocate more for the wishes of all of its inhabitants. The decision to restructure the colonial government seemed only to soothe the growing beast back into a slumber. The riots once again erupted on Almatus, with greater fever in 2525. When word of the Covenant reached the colony the rioting intensified into a full coup of the colonial government leading to the colonies take-over by insurrectionists some time prior to 2536. Following the change in government Almatus cut all ties with the UEG and went dark. Human-Covenant War With the newly formed Almatus Sovereign Republic the colony went dark and underwent a massive internal period of strife and rebirth as it became self-sufficient. Avoiding the war entirely through the shut down of all long range out-going communications system the Almatus Republic successfully outlasted the war and gained its dependence in one fowl swoop. Post-War Upon rediscovery by the UNSC and a resurgence of Insurrection era tensions between the two factions a micro cold war state existed as Almatus refused negotiations with the UNSC. With Almatus possessing a small fleet of their own the UNSC was apprehensive so early after the end of the war to incite another wave of insurrection activity. Civil attempts by the UEG to have Almatus rejoin the fold went unsuccessful until a trade relationship with Barrow was established. Almatus by 2558 had rejoined the UEG as a semi-autonomous colony similar in function to Barrow and became avid proponents of the Concordat movement. In exchange Almatus entered into a trade arrangement with the UEG formally in order to relieve the food crisis being experienced by the remaining battered worlds of Humanity. Government Labor and Society Operating semi-autonomously with the UEG and in exchange contracting a trade agreement for food for the UEG colonies too industrialized or beaten down by the still very recent war Almatus reserves a great deal of independence in its government functions. While the planet had become self-sustaining, its focus remained centered around an agrarian culture and thus its other industries are considerably smaller however stable to support the planets population. Blue-collar and specifically agrarian based fields make up the majority of employment on the planet with a smaller sector existing in the white-collar field for administration of the colony. Scientific research, engineering, are within this white-collar sector but the majority of them are still employed towards the agrarian and blue-collar focuses of the planet. Military and Defense Almatus posses a planetary policing force which serves as its military. Retrofitted ships and drones offer early detection and light defensive capabilities from foreign threats and a colony wide reservist system within the population serves as the planets military. A small dedicated active duty force exists mainly to organize and administer the planets space assets and in the event of conflict the reservist population. Space Fleet While limited in size and retrofitted from transport ships with mounted armor plating, engine overhauls, and ammunitions the Almatus fleet is capable of fulfilling the role of early detection and light colonial defense. It has recently begun a process of militarization and has some military-design-oriented vessels within its ranks. Category:Concordat Affiliation Category:Non-aligned worlds Category:Planets Category:Reluctant.Shard